Pull
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: If a friend were to ask Amu when Ikuto first kissed her, she would tell them about the incident at the airport. If that same friend were to ask Ikuto when he first kissed Amu, he would say, "The day I met her." one-shot, Ikuto/Amu, Amuto


_**Pull**_

_**By:**_ _LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing within this fic belongs to me, not the characters, settings, plot, or etc. They all belong to (c)Peach-Pit and Satelight. **

_A/N: Hey there everyone! This one-shot is written weird. Third person omniscient and possibly some other style that I have no idea what it's called. I've never written a fic like this before, and I don't why I decided to do it this way (it's more telling than showing…I think). I'm not all together sure I like this style…Anyway, onto the actual fic. The inspiration for it: why the heck did Ikuto kiss Amu on the head they first met!? Enjoy!_

-()-

Whenever a friend of a one Tsukiyomi Amu would get curious and ask, "When was the first time your husband kissed you?" Amu's answer was always the same:

"Well, it was when I was twelve, and Ikuto was going away to try and find his father. At first I had thought for sure that he had left already. Thankfully he was an idiot and wore too much metal. Getting back on topic though, he was saying all of these real romantic things, you know, being such a sweet talker and saying how he'll make me fall in love with him and such,-"

Note: Usually at this point in the tale the friend would raise his or hers eyebrows just a bit. You see, even after all of those years, Amu had yet to realize that Ikuto was only a charmer when he was talking to her. Nevertheless…

"-then he swept down in front of me, with so many people watching (and cheering him on, really, it was somewhat embarrassing!), and kissed me on the cheek. After that, he told me he loved me and disappeared for a while."

Amu's face was always a little dreamy and spacey looking by the end of the (very brief) story. "I think that was the moment when I really considered that Ikuto and I may have been connected by the Red String of Fate."

The friend would have a small smile tugging at his or hers lips.

-()-

Now, if that same friend were to then go and ask Tsukiyomi Ikuto that same question, "When was the first time you kissed your wife?" his answer would be vastly different.

He would reply with, "The day I met her." It wasn't a lie either. "She fell down from the sky and into the small hole I had decided to take a nap in at a, then abandoned, construction site."

That friend wouldn't even be bothered to ask _why_ Ikuto happened to be sleeping in a hole at a construction site- that was just how he was. He or she would have learned that by now. Besides, Ikuto always provided them with the reason anyway:

"It wasn't like I was planning on going to college, even back then, so all I had to do was take the tests and pass them…and well, there were no tests that day so…I skipped." At that moment his shoulders would go up in a shrug and he'd add, "I don't know _why_ I decided to hang out at the construction site…it just felt right." His eyes would glaze over for a second, and then he would give his head a small shake.

"Anyway, I was there, enjoying the silence and resting my eyes, when Amu landed right on top of me. My eyes shot open, and I couldn't make out a single thing, besides the sunlight that was staring me in the face. But, just like it had felt right to go to that construction site, I just felt a pull towards Amu and planted a kiss right there: on top her head."

"The Red String of Fate, huh?" The friend would inquire.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I just think it took Amu a little bit longer to figure that out." Ikuto would chuckle.

The friend would give a small laugh.

-()-

_A/N: Ah, the Red String of Fate, gotta love it! For any who may not know, it's a concept very similar to that of soul mates, in which everyone is thought to have one end of a red string tied to their pinky, the other end of the string is tied to the pinky of the person who is meant to be for you and you alone. For the person that is meant to complete you. Or, in other words, a soul mate. Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
